My Lost Girl
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: Peter's lost his Lost Boys to the real world. But he finds a girl who wants to be Lost... T for safety, definitely a romance, based on the 2004 motion picture rendition of Peter Pan.


**A/N: Soooo… this is based on the 2003/2004 version of Peter Pan (the one with real people… like Jeremy Sumpter….mmmm). For this story, we're adding onto the end of the movie. The lost boys have just left Peter, and Peter is 14. Anywho, here it goes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peter Pan never thought he'd see the day when the Lost Boys would leave him.

Now, with that day suddenly thrust upon him, he found himself more lost than they were.

.

.

.

Snow coated London in a soft white sheet, giving it a sparkling illusion under the full moon. Peter glided gently through the air, aimlessly wandering around the town. He had just been abandoned by his closest friends. He was all alone. Alone.

Tink tugged on his hair and blew a raspberry in his face. A smile ghosted across his lips fleetingly before the same blank expression returned. The silence of the city was pressing down on him, but it was broken by a quiet whisper. He paused, finding the source of the sound a few houses down. He moved slowly, hiding behind a tree and watching.

A young girl leaned against her balcony railing, her silver-blue eyes staring longingly out over the rooftops. Her short black hair was in perfect ringlets that framed her pale face. She was murmuring something under her breath; Peter watched her pink lips forming the unheard words. He found himself leaning forward, straining to hear her.

"Beth, time for bed," A woman said. Peter shrank back against the tree. The girl, Beth, turned around and went into the room. "What were you doing out there?"

"Just getting some air, Ma'am," Beth replied, her voice sweet but holding a bit of sadness. The woman simply snorted and left the room, shutting the door behind her. For a few moments, Peter thought Beth had gone to bed—but no, she was moving inside the room. Suddenly, she reappeared on the balcony and placed a candle on the railing. "Tonight's the night. He'll see it for sure tonight." She pulled out a match, kissed the tip, and then struck it against the box. A little flame sparked, which she lit the candle with. A smile on her face, she blew out the match and went back inside the room, climbing into bed.

Curiosity banished the sorrowful thoughts from Peter's mind. He drifted down to the door of the building. A small metal plaque was beside it— "Miss Helen's Home for Orphans". _So Beth's an orphan…_ That satisfied Peter's curiosity, except for one question that remained in Peter's head: Who was she lighting the candle for?

Silent as the city around him, Peter flew into her window, landing on the threadbare carpet that covered part of the hardwood floor. The whole room was dark and dreary, except for one corner. He moved closer, seeing pieces of paper on the wall. There was a drawing of two stars—nothing extraordinary to a random person, but it immediately jumped out to Peter. It was the second star to the right. The way to Neverland. Beth knew about Neverland. His mind jumped back to what she said before lighting the candle. She'd said 'he'. Beth knew about _him_.

Peter couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he continued to examine her drawings. All of them contained the second star to the right. One held a fairy; not an exact portrait, but close enough to it that he could recognize what it was supposed to be. Clearly, Beth knew. Peter suddenly had an idea: Beth could be a Lost Girl. Oh, the fun they could have together! They could fight the pirates, dance with the fairies, explore the island… The possibilities were absolutely endless. _Maybe,_ Peter mused, _Beth will be a better Wendy than Wendy was._ She might try to give him a 'kiss'. Peter remembered his first 'kiss', with Wendy on the _Jolly Roger_. He remembered the tingling sensation he felt all over his body, the warmth in his chest and the feel of another pair of lips pressed against his. With that, his mind was made up: if Beth tried to give him a 'kiss', he would do it right—none of that 'thimble' business. Maybe he'd even initiate the 'kiss'.

Excited by his thoughts, Peter glided over to Beth's bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently, giving her a slight shake. She whimpered a bit in her sleep, rolling over. He nudged her again.

"Beth!" He whispered. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, darting around before settling on him. She sucked in a gasp, one hand flying up and touching his hair, then his cheeks, making sure he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

"Peter Pan," She mouthed, her voice not working. He nodded eagerly, watching her face light up in rapture. "Peter Pan!" She exclaimed, flinging herself out of bed and into his arms. He caught her, much to his own surprise, but as soon as he'd gotten his arms around her, she leapt back out of them. "I am so, so sorry, Peter Pan. That was inappropriate of me." She smoothed down her hair and nightgown in a frenzy of movement, then curtsied quickly. "I'm Beth."

"I know," He replied, a crooked smirk on his face. "You've left a candle out for me." She blushed. Peter sat cross-legged on her bed, while Beth sat beside him. He inspected her, deciding that she was utterly perfect in every way. "Beth, do you want to be a Lost Girl?" He asked. She nodded furiously, smiling in sheer bliss. Peter leaned a little closer to her. "Beth, do you want to be _my_ Lost Girl?" Her silvery eyes fastened themselves to his green ones. He moved closer until their noses were touching.

"I do," Beth replied quietly. Peter smiled a little, then pressed his lips against hers.

This 'kiss' was even better than his first.


End file.
